Summary This Core functions as the main repository for patient specimens and annotated data, and to support animal studies in the areas of animal surgery, necropsy, specimen processing, and histopathology. This core builds upon an existing collaborative base between tissue banking, histopathology and animal models at Emory University. Specifically, it capitalizes and builds upon two ongoing research programs, the existing Department of Defense Emory Prostate Cancer Research Center Core Facility and an NCI P-01 "Prostate Cancer Bone Metastasis: Biology and Targeting" (CA098912). The core features integrated human specimen and patient databases that allow project scientists to query specimen availability as well as deidentified patient data to design and request specimens. This is integrated with support for sample preparation and processing with a focus on specific pathology needs such as histopathologic interpretation, laser capture micrqdissection, and tissue microarray production. Since many of these support services directly overlap with services, needed for animal specimen analysis, these services are offered in a single integrated core. A similar architecture exists for the PO-1 grant mentioned above, also under the direction of Dr. Amin (Pathology) and Dr. Martin (Animal Models). In collaboration with these programs, this CCNE core will provide comprehensive support for both human and animal studies.